1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the manufacture of 1-(substituted or unsubstituted)phenyl-5-(substituted or unsubstituted)phenyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxamide which is useful as an effective component of agriculture chemical compositions.
2. Description of Background Art
The following two methods are known for manufacturing 1-(substituted or unsubstituted)phenyl-5-(substituted or unsubstituted)phenyl-1-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxamide (hereinafter referred to as triazolecarboxamide).
(1) A method of heating 2-(substituted or unsubstituted)phenyl-4,5-oxazoledione 4-(substituted or unsubstituted)phenylhydrazone (hereinafter referred to as a hydrazone derivative) in an aqueous methanol containing a large excess of ammonia. PA1 (2) A method comprising heating a hydrazone derivative in an organic solvent, such as acetone, dioxane, or toluene, containing excess ammonia, and cyclocondensing the product with hydrochloric acid or acetic acid.
These methods, however, have still to be improved with respect to the use of organic solvents as a dispersing medium or as a solvent, the use of acidic compounds as a cyclocondensation catalyst, and the like.
The present inventors have undertaken extensive studies in order to develop a more simple and economical process for the manufacture of triazolecarboxamides, and found triazolecarboxamides can be produced without using organic solvents or acidic compounds, but only using water as a dispersion medium or as a solvent.